Welcome to the past
by Smerup100
Summary: Just when Sakura thought she was going to die but apparently Kami wanted to play with her some more it seem. Only to make more fun of her by sending her back to the past. And Sakura cursed herself for not listened in history-class back in her young days
1. Chapter 1

As Sakura laid on the soft green grass, that was wet with her warm red blood while looking up at the baby blue sky with hardly any clouds. _"How did I end up like this?..._ " Sakura thought while touching and healing all of her wounds a few did, however, leave some battle scars behind.

 ***Flashback***

*knock**knock* "Come in," The blond Hokage said as Sakura stuck her head inside the office, before walking in and bowed to the respectful to the elder woman

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura said with a soft smile on her face, truly happy to see the elder woman. Tsunade's eyes soften and she returned the smile.

However, Tsunade sadly didn't summon Sakura for a friendly chat they both knew that so Sakura waited for Tsunade to continue "Sakura, I have a very important mission for you," The blond said as her face turned hard and cold, free from any feelings she may have on this.

Sakura nodded, telling Tsunade that she understood so far. ".. This is S-ranked... Gaara has found this scroll that everyone seem interested in... Even the Akatsuki wants it" Tsunade stopped talking. Knowing perfectly well that the walls have ears and not everyone should know this. So Tsunade just nodded receiving a nod in return from Sakura. Making her understand that she needed to leave at once.

Right as Sakura turned around to leave Tsunade worriedly said "come back alive... I don't want a repeat of last time... that is an order " Sakura looked over her should at the elder woman, only to see worry, love and pride.

"Don't you worry Tsunade I won't let you down" Sakura smiled warmly at the woman before closing the door and began to walk home to pack.

Sakura took her time taking in everything from the small sounds of insects to the dark night sky. She smiled longingly at Ichiraku, _"When I come back I should take Naruto out to eat some ramen again"_ she missed the fun they use to have, even after they stopped being team 7. Naruto and the rest of their friends stopped being her friend only Shikamaru still talked to her, but he was the only one who understood, hell even Kakashi blamed her, not that she was so surprised after all why would he suddenly be on her side in this?

As Sakura took her Anbu mask on, she thought about it all. She had become Ambu at 15 and had seen the worst of humankind and killed more people than she could count, but their poor look of terror and fear would never leave her alone. Sakura had also been tortured and tortured others. Now from all the horror she had seen from this wicked world she hardly got more the 5 hours of sleep from it all and went on more missions to forget everything, but it never worked.

Shaking her head Sakura began her long way to Suna, Sakura couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, call it a gut instinct but that what kept her alive in this cruel world. With that in mind, she began to run again hoping to avoid a fight.

Now getting to Sune was the easy part and she did so without much of a fight. So now that she stood in the Kazakage-office waiting on Gaara to come back from some god forsaken meeting, only Kami knew how he hadn't killed them yet.

As Sakura stood and looked over the village, she thought on Gaara and her relationship. Gaara had changed so much since the first time she met him. He no longer looked unhappy or sad, Sakura was almost sure he was truly happy now.

In the beginning Sakura was not the most friendly person, but as they spent more and more time together they began to become friends, hell Sakura even got some of his sand in a necklet, knowing it could protect her if danger came to close. However, now they loved one another but not as lovers or friend… more like brother and sister?

"Well we can begin when you are done making stupid faces," An amused voice said beside her, Sakura turned around looking at Gaara, before smiling at him friendly.

"It nice to see you too Gaara," Sakura said truly happy to see him, she knew he was too because his sea-green eyes lighted up when he looked down at her.

But as much as she liked to talk some more she was here for a mission, not a friendly chat. _"Maybe I should ask Tsunade-Sama for a couple pf days off when I get home?_ " She knew that she was more the welcome here, this place was almost like a second home to her now.

She would fight and die for this place if she had to, she loved to go and see how peaceful life of the villagers, it was what helped her the most when she doubted the path she had taken, the reason she fought and killed was for this.

Sakura turned around and looked fully at Gaara "You have something for me? I would like to leave as soon as possible" Both knew that the longer she waited the more dangerous it would get.

So Gaara just nodded giving her permission to leave before turning his back to only to look over his shoulder with a smile and worried eyes "Take care Sakura" Sakura stood and smiled before leaving out the window, leaving nothing but carry blooms in her place.

Sakura had only just made it out of the village before she was attacked by some missing nins, not anything hard but still time-consuming which was not good. There was also this nagging feeling from before.

However, it was not before the she was 1 day away from Konoha that the Akatsuki showed up, and just a pair of 2 was just not enough. Before her stood Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara.

* * *

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it took so long!

Life chooses to be a bitch lately... But I'm trying to make them quicker!

* * *

Sakura knew she had the worst luck ever, most likely something she had gotten from her mentor. _"Right, Sasori and Deidara are long range fighters, Kisame is a close range fighter, however, he has a sword that can eat your Charaka or destroy you hands, right, and, of course, there is Itachi who can adapt to pretty much any fighting style needed, he also got the fucking Sharingan... Right, I am royally screwed"_ Sakura thought bitterly.

No one was moving waiting for one of them to make the first move. "So what can I help you with?" Sakura asked trying her best to sound casual IF she should have SOME chance of surviving this she would need as much time as possible.

As Itachi slowly took a step forward all of Sakura's senses went on even higher alert than ever before, "We would like very much for you to follow us willing Haruno-San" He said very politely, however, the coldness in his voice still sent a chill down her spine. Sakura was not that kind of person to easily give in to anyone... Maybe except for Tsunade... but not for Itachi and behind her Ambu-cat-mask her eyes lighted up.

"And what happen if I don't," She asked challenging knowing perfectly well that she was pissing Deidara off with that arrogance and Sasori because it took more time and he was NOT patient. She was hoping one of them would be stupid enough to attack and she could get rid of them quickly.

When she saw no change from the corner of her eye she looked at Itachi's lips and body, watching as he began to speak again. "We can always use force" damn did all Uchiha have to have such a sexy voice? was it really too much to ask for just one ugly Uchiha?

Sakura's eyes hardened, she was one of two people that knew the truth about Itachi and if she could make him pissed then there was still a chance of winning, kinda... And she knew just how.

"You know Sasuke said that too before I-" Before Sakura could mock the elder Uchiha, he was already right in front of her with a kunai knowing perfectly well what she was about to say.

 ***end of Flashback***

Sakura was never ever going to anger Itachi ever again. She wanted to live damn it! Maybe that was her special talent to piss Uchihas off so much that they just lost it and attack? As Sakura continuing healing herself, she looked around trying to tell where she was. It looked oddly familiar, but the trees near Konoha was bigger and older...

Sakura was far to tired to really care much at this point. All She wanted right now was a nice, soft, warm and cozy bed to sleep in... yes that sounded nice... Sakura stayed in her little daydream for 5 minutes before hearing a battle being fought close by.

That was around then she cursed the medical side of her that wanted to help any- and everyone, she never regretted being a medical ninja more than she did now. As Sakura began to look around for both enemies and wounded people, which is how she found herself looking at an Uchiha...?

Sakura stood perfectly still looking down at the clearly wounded man, who just happen to have black hair, right, not an Uchiha, Sakura denied. Sakura slowly moved closer to the man, who seem in far too much pain to really notice her. As Sakura came closer she began to study him a bit more "He got the same hairstyle as Sasuke... Only longer" Sakura thought sadly slowly losing herself in her thoughts, Only to be brought back by a cry of pain by the man under her made.

Right, this was not the time to be daydreaming, not when this man clearly needs her full attention. Sakura quickly found the man's wound that was bleeding a small river, if she didn't stop it soon the man would bleed to death. As Sakura was working on healing the man she felt the cold chills running down her back, she was sure someone was watching her from somewhere.

When Sakura was sure that the man wouldn't go dying on her, Sakura turned around hoping to find whoever was watching her was not there anymore and so the cold chills slowly left her body, as if whoever was watching decided that they had seen enough and left her alone to do her job. After looking the man over Sakura concluded that it was better to find some crave to finish healing the man and a shelter since her senses were telling her that the weather would change to rain and storm soon.

Sakura looked at the man one last time making sure he laid comfortable in her sleeping bag before heading out to find some herbs, wood, food and some clear water wouldn't hurt either. She had given him some sleeping drug just to make sure that he wouldn't wake up while she was gone and re-open his wounds, because if he did she would heal him without chakra.

Sakura looked at the cave once more before leaving, it was definitely not a small cave it had reasonable height where even males could stand at the lowest part, but not high enough to fighting. She could live here for the week before Tsunade would send ninjas after her, if you asked Sakura, she rather be going home to Konoha herself. Yes, she would stay here only until the man was able to leave.

As she walked around the terrain, rally it was so beautiful with the small flowers coming out of the fresh green grass and the trees, which leaves was slowly blooming, really spring was truly the greatest thing ever. Maybe she should come back if she could convince Tsunade that she need a vacation...

It took some time for Sakura to find a river, but when she did, she began to fill her two water-bottles. The action made her pause a little because it reminded her of the time where naruto had made fun because she took two bottles with or that was right until they were in Suna's desert in the warm summer heat. It was Sakura that made fun of him.

Shaking her head she laid the bottles beside her before she slowly put her hand back in the water, she admitting Charka from her hand in slow smoothing movements. Sakura watched her green healing Charka moving in the water and the fish getting closer, really, it was such a waste off her Charka but she far too lazy to catch them any other way. When 5 fish was close enough to nibble her fingers Sakura made a water bubble where all the fish was swimming around inside.

Just as Sakura stood up she noticed there was another person by the river, really, she almost regretted to look up and over at him, mainly because she came face to face with a curious Hashirama looking from her hand up to her face... Why was Hashirama here and alive?

* * *

Don't worry you will get there is fighting in the next one! I want to save it for later ^u^;/


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't feel like writing flashback all the time so all the text that stand like this:

 _Oh no, what was that? -_ Is something from her past that she remembers.

I also wanted to thank whatnameshallitake for being my beta to this! you are too nice! ;w;

* * *

Hashirama looked at the wide-eyed woman in front of him, really he had only gone to the leak to find some peace and quit when he had felt a Chakra he didn't know. He had maybe expected to see an Uchiha or something but defiantly not a really pretty pink haired woman…

If that in itself wasn't enough she showed off a Chakra-control like no one he had ever seen, not even Tobi-Chan had this control. The feeling of her Chakra was warm and welcoming to him it made him feel complete and when she had lifted her hand from the water with the fish swimming in the water. It was then he made the decision on making her part of his clan.

Sakura, however, stood very still while looking at the man in front of her. There was no way that this was Hashirama right? Was it just some brown haired man right? Who just happen to be from the same clan as Tsunade-Sama?

Hell, Sakura wasn't even sure what he would look like since Tsunade only ever told her about how it was her grandfather who taught her how to gamble I the first place.

Sakura looked at him for any sign that would make her turn around and run. He looked kind enough, but, Sakura knew better she could feel his Chakra that was strong that she knew her only way out of this alive if he attacked her was to run.

The moment he opened his mouth to say something to her Sakura was already gone, as she came closer to the cave she slowed down a bit. As she walked the rest of the way back to the cave in a slow tempo she couldn't help but think back to her team.

 _Sakura was sitting by the river looking at the sky when she saw Naruto coming running towards her. She sat up at once when she saw his red eyes instead of blue and stood up by the time he had made his way over to her and she knew something would change forever._

When she walked into the cave she made some hand sing and a thin layer of ice formed outside the water-bubble as it was formed into a big bowl she placed it down on the floor before moving over to the still sleeping man.

Sakura sat down beside him and pushed some hair away from his face before looking at his wounds to make sure nothing happened to them while she was gone. As her hand moved over his body she was happy to see that everything looked fine, only the place where he had been stabbed would leave a scar behind.

Just as she was put her extra blanket over the sleeping man another man stood by the entrance to the cave. This man was a without a shadow of a doubt an Uchiha which should not be possible since the Uchiha-Clan was dead?

Unless, of cause she was somehow stuck in the past… Just as she was about to laugh it off and shake her head at how funny she was being she stopped. It would explain a lot of things to her, like why everything looked familiar but at the same time didn't and that man earlier could have been Hashirama…

It just left her wondering who had she just healed? Was this man supposed to have died? Who was the man in front of her? So being the ever smart Shinobi she was she asked him.

"Who the hell are you?" Okay, maybe she should have asked him in a more way, he could after all be someone important. He luckily didn't seem to take offense with her rudeness and simply moved closer to her. He didn't say anything as he looked down at the sleeping man and she could see the resembling between them that made her believe that they are brothers.

"Your brother is going to be fine… Only a scar will be left" She said while looking at the sleeping man to this man, who had really pretty looking hair it made her wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, " He said while slowly lifting his head from his younger brother onto the woman who had saved his brother's life. He was looking for any sort of reaction from her knowing that most would either try and kill him or try and seduce him.

When she did nothing but turn her head to the side seemly lost in thoughts he looked the woman before him over. She had a rather cute face with big really green eyes and soft looking pink hair, a diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"Oh well, I can't remember ever hearing about you, ugh, by the way, my name is Sakura" Even her voice was soft and low it was a refreshment to the loud voices on the battlefield screaming.

So Madara decided to tell her about the war between the Uchiha and Senju, about his friendship with Hashirama and that she had just healed his younger brother Izuna. He told her nothing personally except the part about Hashirama and being the woman she apparently was she like to give her opinion about the matter at hand.

"One day you will be put in between a rock and a hard place… Where you will have to choose…" Sakura looked ahead of her at nothing really with a clouded looked lost in her past for a moment before continuing her talk.

" _How could you Sakura?! I trusted you! I thought we were friends! I HATE YOU!_ "

"For me, it was when I was forced to choose between my village, my friends or the man I loved… Sasuke… And I could only choose one of them" The tears were beginning to fall now and her shoulder slowly began to shake.

"Before I even got the chance to make a chose he made the chose for me…" Sakura could hardly see anything for the tears that came down in what seem like an endless river.

" _Sakura I found out my brother, he may have killed the clan but it was the elder that ordered it to happen and I will have my revenge on them!"_

"He told me how he wanted to destroy the village and I couldn't let him do it" Sakura turned away from the Uchiha brothers and looked down at the ground once more.

"And I killed him… But he was also friends with my friends and for that they all began to hate me" She finally turned around to look at the elder brother that stood in front of her looking unsure of what to do. She smiled bitterly at him.

"My point is that maybe getting peace will prevent you from choosing between your clan, your brother and peace," She said tired voice, tried from feeling so alone and hated when all she ever did was defend herself and her village.


End file.
